megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Reverse the Destiny
'Reverse the Destiny '''is a song that appears in the anime ''Persona -trinity soul- and it can be found on the Persona -trinity soul- Original Soundtrack, lyrics composed and sung by Lotus Juice. Lyrics Won't be having that my way to my light Nothing's gonna stop that Didn't choose my life it chose me Suppose we share that odyssey I oughta be an honorable man Ready to take my family's pain Making the way and making my way Then give it to my friends and dance in the rain Used to be sane now I'm not Days they try to get me got me Times I cry in dark man stop me Can't let them come here and drop me Once again in the zone Feel like I'm so cursed to my bones But I gotta fight set the tone Weak is no option gotta stay strong Tapping my phone they are on the watch Zapping around be aware of catch Body reversed still screaming for recognition right about now Let me go want no more not a hero so stop asking me Just a kid didn't want this but I know this is my destiny What do you want? What do you want? I wanna battle not that I don't wanna chill Back to the crib Making the soup and cooking the grill But it ain't gonna happen Hell happened to the world it keeps on zapping for Next who shall be smacked and Ripped apart like how they did before Came to the life didn't know shit Looked for the light then I saw a glimpse of da sight I thought I knew a bit A bit about life How its messed up and what is cool But I grew saw more hate Love is a few so signify Eye to eye recognize got to fight For any kind of right Nobody cares everybody stares Up the stairs then get your shares Did not want to fight but I want to Learned that I got to know that I have to What do you want? what do you want? I wanna throttle life so I won't Make another me hell nah I won't let that be Its destroyed I enjoy rebuilding the hope and joy that's what you gotta do when you got no toys wait for the date then your license's void Its destroyed I enjoy rebuilding the hope and joy that's what you gotta do when you got no toys wait for the date then your license's void Nothing's gonna change for me I stay real got love for my fam and the crew It's a solid truth But things change throughout the years Especially peers What appeares the same but the shared feelings disappeared It's kinda hard to believe how we used to be Used to see us running around and we did make a scene You were the keen and I was the clown both we made peeps Enjoy the mood, brothers like two partners Watching out for each others Don't do it too stupid don't you think that I don't know that you are hiding shit from me Appreciate the gesture but you piss me off with dishonesty I'm like a big bang annihilate your enemies Two pieces making one piece remember that Category:Persona -trinity soul- Songs